The Voice of The Unspoken Love
by damsel in the pain
Summary: When the love can't be told. Will we be together? Maybe I'm already fall, I found someone whom I care about, and I knew from the very first time I met him...I've lost


**The Voice of The Unspoken Love**

**NARUTO BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO **

**THE VOICE OF THE UNSPOKEN LOVE OF COURSE ****BELONGS TO**** ME**

**WARNING: THIS IS FIC WHICH CONTAINS OF BOYS LOVE OR USUALLY WE ALL SAY "YAOI", SHOUNEN-AI, OOC-ness, MISS TYPO(S), IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEN I GUESS YOU'LL NEVER OPEN THIS FIC. IF YOU OPEN IT, IT MEANS YOU INTEREST. IF YOU INTEREST BUT THIS FIC DISAPPOINTED YOU, THEN IT'S NOT MY FAULT NOR THIS FIC, BUT YOURS. CLEAR?**

**Pairing: SasuNaru (I'm big fan of this pair LoL)**

A/N: I come back with new story in English version. Hehehe, I know I should finish my previous story but I can't help it. Well, actually I wanna make a story with English since a long time ago. And finally I can make it now. I hope you can understand it since English isn't my mothertongue. About the grammar, well..my lecturer says I'm good at it but I dunno whether he is right or wrong. Tell me if something wrong about it. And yeah, I forget to say. This is TWOSHOT!

"..." (talk)

'**...'**(written dialogue)

Happy Reading, minna-san. Hope this isn't make you disappointed ^.^

Maybe I'm already fall

I found someone whom I care about

And I knew from the very first time I met him

I've lost

.

.

.

.

He was born mute. His father was mute too. His mother died right away after he was born. I knew it from the story of the people. He's been neglected since the time he could remember. Not that he would be angry. Who was he to have right to get mad? He was no one. Someone whom people just passing by without even cared about his existence. But nobody knew how strong he was. Nobody noticed about it. They couldn't see those smile he did when people said about him being nothing, about him being a little piece of trash, and bla bla bla. He did a small smile. As if convinced himself it was okay and he could pass through it.

I was the person who never cared about someone. I knew him for so long. We were neighbor. But we never talked to each other. It wasn't because I was like those people. I just didn't care about anything else beside my own life. I could hardly live my own pathetic life, so why did I have to care about someone else? I knew their harrasment words towards him that he received almost everyday. He could never answer. Of course, he was mute. But then again I could never understand him. He could still smile? Tch, I thought I never cared about someone. But why was I wondering about him?

We were live in this pathetic city which the so called government said the name was Konohagakure. For me, this was just the war place. Everyday, someone was killed. Someone who denied the rules that Konoha made. Never in this city has the word 'piece'. The government of the Konohagakure was just very slick people who just cared about money and money. They sent the residents to the war between Suna and Oto. Never cared about the residents family. I'd rather called them shit than government.

But the residents was no different. Their attitude was the prove. That was why I didn't care about anyone in this city. Not at all. Until that day...

**FLASHBACK**

"Hah...hah...hah...hosh..hosh..."

Bruk. That body was too sick to even stand up. The wounds caused of the shots he received a mere moment ago was so much for him to handle. He was leaning on the wall behind him when he heard a loud step got closer to where he was then.

"He won't be that far with that wounds. He must be somewhere around. Keep your guard! Don't lose him!"

"Yes, Sir"

He knew he wouldn't be able to escape. He tried to stand up and was about to give up when someone held his hand. He turned around to see who was it and a bit surprise to knew that he was that mute-person whom people usually threw tantrums at. Not to mention that he was his neighbor.

"What?"

He was scolding himself for being such a fool person. Asking question to the mute-person? Idiot. But before he knew it, that mute-person held his hand tighter and started to run. He was very confused but followed him anyway. After ran for about fifteen minutes, we arrived at a very dim place. That mute person opened the door of it and then they both entered. That mute-person light the candle so he could—finally—see his savior face clearer. That mute person gave him a cup of hot tea and brought some medicine box. He knew what would he do. That mute person took care of his wounded hand gently. He felt the tingling sensation inside his stomach when naruto held his injured hand while ago, but decided to ignore it. He really wondered, in this city, kind person alive? Was it possible? But he didn't really care. Whatever it was, he should be thankful 'cause that mute person helped him. The wounds was still sick as hell, but at least he didn't die, yet..

"Thank you"

That mute person just gave him a small smile and grabbed a book inside his pocket and then started to write somenthing on it. He was watching that mute person in silence. Not long after that, that mute person gave him a piece of paper that has something written on it. **'Mind to tell me what's that, neighbor?'**. He gave that mute person a weird look. So that mute-person knew he was his neighbor. But he didn't know his name.

"Before I answer it. Let me introduce myself. I'm Sasuke."

'**Ah, I knew it. I just thought that maybe it won't be polite for me to call your first name since I don't know your last name'**

"I don't like my last name. So Sasuke will be great"

'**Okay. So tell me, what's wrong?'**

"Don't you want to tell me your name?"

'**Is that important for you?'**

"Yes. You're my helper after all. And I never knew your name even though I'm your neighbor."

'**Maybe because other people wouldn't even bothered to call my name. Or maybe because you never want to approach me. Well, whatever it is, my name is Naruto. Nice to meet you, Sasuke'**

"Hn..they're government man. They wanted to send me to the war"

'**I've already guess it. Don't worry, they won't find you here. You should take a rest now.'**

"If they found out. You'll be in trouble. They won't give you mercy at all. I should go." Sasuke didn't know but he was a bit worried about that mute-person or he should call Naruto.

'**No, don't. It will be dangerous for you. They won't find out. My old friend used to own this place. But he's gone now. He never get caught by the man in here, so no need to worry'**

"If you say so. Okay then." Sasuke wondered who was Naruto old friend. As far as he knew, Naruto was always all alone. But it wasn't his right to pry on other bussiness.

'**There's just one bed in this room. I'll sleep on the couch. You'll sleep on the bed. Night, Sasuke."**

"Wait. You can sleep in the same bed with me. It'll be okay"

Naruto seemed so hesitant. Why was it? Both of them were boy, right? He shouldn't feel anything weird about it. Though Sasuke himself felt a little nervous. Didn't know why...

"Naruto.."

'**It is okay. I'd prefer sleep in couch. Night, Sasuke.' **Then Naruto smiled and prepared to sleep. While Sasuke still looked at Naruto. Still wondering why. Was there something Naruto hiding from him? But he knew he shouldn't care about it. Sasuke felt too tired to think. Soon, he drift into some deep sleep.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke slowly open his eyes. At first he just saw blur sight and then slowly the light was comeback to normal sight. He looked at the ceiling, felt a little bit weird about the strange scene. Until the realization hit him, he was injured, has been helped by the mute-person, and sleep in the mute-person's friend's house. He was about to move his hand when he realized that his hand was being held by someone. It was that mute person, Naruto..

"Naruto, wake up."

"..."

"Hey, Naruto." A bit too loud but finally he woke Naruto up.

He saw Naruto who saw him with a worried look. The held on his hand became tighter and the other hand of Naruto's touched his forehead. After touched it, Naruto brought his hand to his own forehead and sighed in relieve. Sasuke just looked at him in silence. Then, like just concious about what he did, Naruto parted his hand with Sasuke and gave Sasuke a nervous smile. Sasuke didn't know why, but he suddenly felt lost and wanted Naruto to held his hand again. Damn, what the hell was he thinking? Naruto soon grabbed the book beside him and started to write something.

'**You gotta high fever. I'm sorry."**

"For what?"

'**For holding your hand. I knew I shouldn't do it.'**

"It's okay. Don't be sorry."

'**But I touched you without your permission.'**

"It's not like your touch will kill me, right?"

'**Of course not. I'm free from dangerous viruses. Though everybody says I'm not.'**

Sasuke didn't like the way Naruto smile. It was a bitter smile. He knew he shouldn't care but he couldn't help. Somehow he felt like he wanted to erase those smile and replaced it with the sincere one.

"What time is it?"

'**It's ten p.m'**

"What? But I thought I sleep at 9. So it was just one hour?"

'**No. You slept more than 24 hours. I really was worried about you. I thought you wouldn't wake up.'**

"Tch, of course I won't die just because of fever, you know."

Naruto gave Sasuke a relieved smile and nodded his head. As if told Sasuke that he believed it. Sasuke felt much better to see this smile than the previous one. And he decided to make a lot of better smile in Naruto.

"God. I'm boring. Can we out?"

'**But how about your wounds and fever? Though it's not very high anymore, but still'**

"Don't worry. I'll be okay."

'**Fine then, I already checked the situation before you woke up and there wasn't any government man. So I think it's okay for us to out. And I know the place which is good to visit.'**

"Good then." So they wouldn't know that Naruto has saved him.

Naruto gave him a smile and then started to walk. Sasuke followed behind him. Didn't know why but feeling so happy, too happy to even realized that Naruto has stopped in front of him and gave the worried look because Sasuke halted to follow him.

"I'm fine, just spacing out." Sasuke explained. Didn't want the boy to worrying him. And Naruto just smile and nodded.

Just when Naruto was about to walk one step ahead to him, Sasuke held Naruto's hand. Naruto frowned for awhile but then held Sasuke's hand back and started to walk again. Sasuke on the other hand just smile. Yeah, he smile. For about twenty years since he could remember. This is the first time Sasuke made a sincere smile because of someone. He knew he should feel weird. But the fact the he wasn't not made him angry. In fact, he knew that deep inside his heart, Naruto was already make him smile since the first he saw him. And it was okay, since it was Naruto.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**This is it the first chapter. The next chapter will be the last chapter. So how was it? Give me review minna-san, so I can decide whether I continue this story or not. Do you mind to review? ^_^**


End file.
